Akio Tobikura
|color2 = |Name = Akio Tobikura |Kanji = 鳶倉アキヲ |Roumaji = Tobikura Akio |Aliases = |Image = Tobikura Akio Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Eek! Wh-what is it... Quit staring!" |Gender = Male |Age = 19 |BT = O |Bday = February 29th |Height = 5'6" or 168cm |Weight = 48kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Four Unnamed Sisters |Hobby = Glass-etching |FFood = Tonkatsu/Pork Cutlet |LFood = Pickled Plum |CV = Atsushi Tamaru }} Akio Tobikura (鳶倉アキヲ Tobikura Akio) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, who was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A childish and gloomy shut-in. He grew up with four big sisters, so he has developed a fear of women. The sparkle of glass etching is his favourite part of the art, and he also loves the twinkle of ice sculptures Hikaru made. He often got involved in accidents that Kyosuke's clumsiness caused. Recently, he’s started sneaking around, hiding regularly so as to not get caught up in Satsuki Kururugi's mischief. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** Akio Tobikura...I'm, not good with women so...it's okay if you don't become my fan. Why am I here? * How did you become an idol? ** It's definitely because of conspiracies, right...? Making someone like me to become an idol, this agency is strange! * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** Shiki has always been nice to me since the first time we met. But if a woman appears he goes away leaving me alone.... Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} - Zettai Bouheki Pure Glass = - GR Card = To Be Added. }} }} Personality To Be Added. Lines |Scout = Eek! I'm not good with girls…. |Idolizing = I think I've confined myself indoors much less than before... |Reg1 = I'm Akio Tobikura….. I'm begging you so please don't stay near me! |Reg2 = Eek! Wh-what is it?.... Don't look here! |Reg3 = P-producer! I don't want to go outside! |Reg4 = It's impossible… there's no way I have fans… |Reg5 = My work got praised…. ehehe. |Reg6 = Ou… I got hit in the back by Tora… it's seriously impossible…. |Reg7 = Kyosuke falls too often. Sometimes I get dragged and fall too…. |Reg8 = Shiki is dependable…. But, sometimes he abandons me… but he's nice…. |Reg9 = Hikaru is a stupid kid. |Reg10 = Satsuki's not here is he?! If he comes, tell him I'm not here! |Reg11 = Raku is an onlooker... he always watches over us from a distance... |Jul1 = I hate this hot weather….. |Jul2 = P-Producer! I don't want to go outside! |Aug1 = Kyosuke... is he attending a fairReferring to the Comiket that Kyosuke attends. now? It must be hard in the middle of this heat... |Aug2 = Maybe I'll display my glasswares too... though no one's going to look at them... |Sep1 = If it's with Producer... I'd want to gaze at the moon together... is it okay...? |Sep2 = The previous live went well... fuhihi. |Oct1 = M-me, wearing costumes!? Definitely impossible! Because... it won't suit me, right? |Oct2 = It's the season best suited to wearing jerseys! |Nov1 = Autumn appetite... autumn tonkatsu... |Nov2 = My art works still have some ways to go, but... I'll feel happy if they get praised... |Dec1 = We can't go outside if it's this cold. Let's try our best once it becomes warmer... |Dec2 = Things like Christmas... has nothing to do with me... |Story = Choose your favorite story…. |Main1 = Which chapter will you choose from? |Main2 = …. Hurry up and choose it. |Love1 = Eek!? Lo-love story! I'm afraid! |Love2 = I can read it if you're together with me… probably. |Shop = It's the shop. Is there something you want to buy? |Purchase = How much do I have to keep you company? |Friend = You want to see friend's information? ...You're unusual. |Other = It looks like you can come here if you're in trouble. |Start1 = I-I don't want to go...! |Skill1A = |Skill1B = |Skill1C = |Clear1 = A~ah... it finally ended... |Affection1 = A-are you okay with someone like me? |Start2 = Eek! There are a lot of people….. |Skill2A = When I see glass, I calm down. |Skill2B = The cold sweats won't stop... |Skill2C = I-I'll try my best...! |Clear2 = After this I will become a hikikomori again… |Affection2 = To choose me, you're unusual. Really… |Start3 = A-absolutely don't leave my side... |Skill3A = I'll give you a glass bead. |Skill3B = Thank you for praising my works. |Skill3C = I won't e-escape... |Clear3 = Everyone's smile makes me relieved... |Affection3 = I'm bad with females, but only you are special. |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * He is in third generation. * Type he likes: A girl who praises what he made. * His favourite animals are all kinds of reptiles and his favourite flowers are muscari. * The iKid Kunio Fushikawa has an affinity with him. * Sometimes he gives Shiki glass beads as presents. * He got tricked by his sisters into becoming an idol. Notes Category: Akio Tobikura Category: ArS Category:Third Generation